Strange Like Me
by j.c.cougar09
Summary: The young royals of Arendelle have taken in a child as a favor to a friend. All the girl needs is some care and guidance from a certain Snow Queen to boost her confidence in matters known only to her. Little does the powerful Elsa of Arendelle know, that she has much to learn from the child as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanficiton, so please be gentle! I do plan on updating as inspiration strikes, but it may be awhile between chapters. **

***I do NOT own Frozen, or its characters. (It wouldn't be fanfiction then, would it?)**

**** I DO however, claim Carolina (pronounced Carol-ee-na) as mine. :)**

**ENJOY!**

"How's your day been?" Anna asked the young girl cheerfully. Her excitement flowed in such an overwhelming gush that she simply slurred the sentence into one long word rather than slow herself down pausing for breath.

Carolina smiled at her from the mirror in the large vanity. She had never met someone like Anna before; full of such life that she surely would bust into a million brightly colored pieces of confetti paper at any moment. It was refreshing for her. She couldn't help but love the youthful princess who wore a smile as natural as others wore clothing.

"Full," she replied simply, running a brush through her short, dark hair.

"May I?" Anna asked expectantly, gesturing to the brush in Carolina's small hand. The girl obliged without hesitation, and let her eyes fall closed as Anna began to gently pull the brush through her brunette locks.

Carolina's hair positively fascinated Anna, though she would never say it aloud. She was still learning what things were considered rude to say, and had been working very hard with Elsa to learn which inner thoughts needed to stay on the _inside_. Needless to say, it was stressful. She never meant to hurt anyone's feelings with anything she said, words had just never been her strong suit. When she had a thought, her mouth simply spoke it for her. After the Thaw, when Elsa had began to spend more and more time with her little sister, she let her know with a delicate touch that this was not an acceptable practice for a princess. Anna agreed with a heavy sigh, wanting nothing more than to please her sister and make her proud.

As she continued to stroke Carolina's hair ever so carefully, she recalled Elsa saying that the girl was not from this place, and therefore, would most likely be very different from the girls of Arendelle. And while Anna thought that she had understood and appreciated this at the time, (because really, how many people had she actually 'known' in her life, so how different could someone really be), Carolina truly was different. It was a good different, though.

Anna thought she remembered Elsa saying that the girl was no more than fifteen, but she did not look it. She had been astounded at how _small_ the visitor actually was. When Carolina had first met the Queen and Princess less than a week ago, Anna had to resist taking the girl in her arms like a small child and swing her around in a hug. At the time, she thought she saw a look flicker across her elder sister's face that said she wanted to do the same thing, but she discarded the theory quickly. Elsa was far too 'grown up' for that. Besides, she had made it perfectly clear that they were not keeping the child, just watching over her for a friend. Anna hadn't thought to press the fact that she and Elsa had very few friends; she was simply too enthralled about meeting the girl.

"What'd ya do?" She chirped, running her clumsy fingers through the wisps of hair that curled ever so slightly above the girl's baby-sized ears. Carolina squinted her eyes in thought.

"Well . . . First I had some breakfast in the dining hall. I ate some of the most amazing red jam on my bread –"

"Isn't that stuff the _best_?!" Anna interrupted in excitement. Carolina nodded with a giggle. Eating on her own that morning had made her unashamed to help herself to several portions of the delicious treat.

"Then I wandered down to the stables to meet the horses you couldn't say enough about. I'm sorry, Princess, but those things are just as terrifying as I thought they would be."

At that, Anna laughed. It was a bright sound that filled the room like a peal of silver bells. While reminding the girl to please call her only 'Anna,' she silently determined to help her conquer a fear she thought to be a little silly before her stay was over. Perhaps tomorrow, even.

"After that, I explored the town a little, familiarizing myself, you know. I got some of the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen. They don't seem to grow that bright where I'm from. I was hoping to give them to the queen as a small token of thanks for her hospitality."

"I'm sure she'd love that," Anna agreed with a wide smile.

She silently wondered with a small part of her mind if it would be possible to braid Carolina's hair. _Probably not_, she answered herself, now playing with it more than actually brushing. _It's even shorter than Kristoff's hair, but far too fair to be considered 'boyish.'_

Carolina was still talking, however.

_Focus, Anna_, she commanded herself.

" . . . And they were very spirited players, to say the least, but I think I kept up with them well. I hit the ball every time, and it was pretty fun.

"Anyway, when the sun started to go down, they all had to go home for the night, so I came back here. Kai informed me we would be having supper shortly, so I came up here to wash up. I've been so preoccupied today, that I didn't realize I had missed lunch until a few moments ago." At that, Carolina's stomach growled in agreement, and she and Anna shared a laugh.

"Why don't we head downstairs, then? Elsa can't start without us!" She took Carolina's small hand without a thought and lead her through the door. "Well, I guess she _can_, being the queen and all, but she wouldn't. She loves me too much."

Carolina simply nodded, allowing Anna to guide her by the hand. She had only known the Queen and Princess for a few short days, but she could feel the love they shared. It was tangible, even when they spoke of one another. It made her smile. For the briefest of moments, she even allowed herself to want the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

The Queen had, in fact, been waiting for the pair of them to arrive before starting supper. Her thin hands were folded elegantly in front of her on the dark polished wood of the long table. A small, knowing smile turned up the corners of her pale pink lips as Anna took the seat on her immediate right. The Princess offered Carolina the chair next to her, helping the small girl settle herself into the table comfortably.

"It looks like my sister is making you feel welcome," Elsa offered between bites of soup. Carolina wasn't sure what was in it, but it was of no consequence to her. All she could find herself caring about was how deliciously warm and smooth the liquid was as it slid languidly into her empty belly, and filled her in a way she was unaccustomed to. She couldn't recall a time before now when she'd been so full before. Not that food had been particularly scarce, but, well . . . She stopped the thought cold. Idly she wondered in silence how long it would be before she inevitably would be left wanting again.

"Yes, your Majesty," she replied after a particularly large spoon of soup.

"Please, just call me Elsa," the Queen said with a soft, genuine smile.

"If you insist, ma'am," Carolina said with a nod, finishing off her soup as delicately as possible. Next to her, Anna cared very little for formalities, and simply emptied the last few swallows of her own food with several loud gulps, the colorful bowl pressed directly to her mouth. Elsa rolled her eyes with a loving twitch of her mouth, and purposefully ignored her adorable little sister.

"I do apologize for being so tied up with work today," she told Carolina with a wave of her hand. In moments, several servants cleared their bowls, and presented them with the main meal.

"It's no problem at all . . . Elsa."Carolina was careful to give herself s pause to be sure the right words came out.

"Yeah Els, it seems Cari here had a nice busy day without either of us," Anna piped up through a mouthful of whatever amazing potato dish they were currently enjoying.

"Really?" Elsa raised a defined brow at Carolina, intrigued. Carolina agreed in a small, noncommittal, 'mmhmm' as she played with the way Anna had said _Cari_ in her head.

She quickly decided it didn't sound awful.

"So how are you liking Arendelle?" Elsa inquired of the girl softly, still pointedly ignoring the fact that her young sister ate like a ravenous wolf.

"It's quite beautiful, and the people are very friendly. I find that I like it a lot."

"Good." Elsa offered her a toothy smile before finally giving Anna's odd eating habits attention. "Anna, if you insist on eating like an animal, I'm sure Kai could easily find a spot for your plate in the courtyard."

Carolina felt terrible for having to stifle a laugh, but averted her eyes in time to see that Kai was doing much the same thing in the corner, a few feet away from the table. She imagined this was not the first time he was threatened with doing such things. The way Anna huffed like a petulant child as she picked up her fork told the girl it would most likely not be the last, either.

/ / / /

Later that night, after the three ladies were sufficiently full from the wonderful meal, Carolina excused herself to bed for the evening. She was still chuckling gently at how well dessert had gone over when Elsa denied Anna her privileges after her messy eating display.

"Chocolate! My kingdom for some chocolate!" She had exclaimed dramatically before Elsa finally gave in.

"It's technically _my_ kingdom, but I get your point, Feisty Pants," she had told Anna in a hushed tone with a wink. Carolina didn't understand the strange name, but decided it wasn't her place to know as she rested her head on a fluffy pillow.

Sleep came quickly to her that night after such a long day. Unfortunately, like many nights before, sleep also brought nightmares. Mostly, they were simply dark, blurred images of the scariest, hardest memories for the girl to get rid of. Between the awful shouts, hurtful name-calling, and unyielding blackness, she could never fully understand what was happening.

The feelings it brought up inside were the hardest part for her. It was as if they were hitting her all over again, their heavy fists connecting with her small body like an explosion. First, her temple, sending shooting pain to every inch of her head until it was hard to think. Then her stomach, knocking the breath from her lungs as her knees buckled to the hard floor.

The worst was the belt. The bite of the thick leather cut at her exposed skin over and over, unrelenting, until it eventually drew the flesh out and caused blood to flow. She wasn't sure how much longer this would last; how much longer _she_ would last. She couldn't see. She couldn't breathe. She just wanted to die, but when the moment finally came, and she feared she actually might, Carolina raised her hands defensively, knowing what would come next. She allowed the unnamed force to flow from her toward the assailant like a crack of lighting . . . And then it was over.

She bolted upright, startled from the dream, panting heavily and covered in a thin sheen of cold sweat. Absentmindedly, she rubbed the soft skin of her arms and legs, running her fingers over the raised white scars to remind herself that it really was over. But it felt different now, in an oddly familiar way, (however _that_ made sense).

Allowing herself to glance around the room, Carolina quickly found that she had not only lashed out in her nightmare, but in reality as well. To her horror, she saw that the mirror once covering the beautiful vanity across the room now lay shattered in hundreds of pieces on the floor. Her stomach sank so fast, she began dry heaving reflexively.

"Oh God," she gasped aloud, hopping out of bed to clean the mess.

However, in her rush, Carolina failed to notice that much of the glass had been sent flying to various parts of the room. She managed to step directly on a particularly large shard, effectively jamming it deep into her bare foot. A loud cry escaped her lips as she crumpled to the ground, wedging three more equally large pieces deep into her leg.

"AHHH!" She howled in pain.

The door to her room opened without a knock, (or perhaps she'd missed it through the screaming), and the Queen entered. A worried look tightened her pale face, bleached even paler in the dim moonlight. She too was dressed in nightclothes, quite probably woken from sleep. Carolina could not stop the waves of guilt and pain that crashed over her unceasingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa had lost herself in paperwork early in the evening, and continued on well into the late hours of night. Several times, when unconsciousness threatened to swallow her coherent thoughts, she imagined Anna scolding her with mock anger and attempting to put her to bed, like she had so many times before. The gentle laughter kept sleep at bay for a few precious moments. After dressing for bed, though she had no intention of sleeping yet, Elsa returned to her desk to sign some sort of trade document that she probably should have gone over a little more thouroughly, especially given the late hour. She had barely began re-reading the paper, when what sounded to the tired Queen like an explosion rang out down the hall.

Immediately, she was wide awake and in the hall, searching for the sound. Gerda was at her side in moments, realizing with a sigh of relief that the Queen had nothing to do with the late night ruckus. They shared a momentary look that spoke 'Anna,' withotut words. But as the pair rounded the corner to head down the long hall toward the Princess's room, Elsa swore she heard whimpering coming from the only occupied guest room. She stopped, and waited to see if the noise would come again, unsure if she had actually heard anything, or if the night was simply playing tricks on her overworked mind.

"AHHHH!" A scream sounded from the other side of the door.

Forgetting her manners, Elsa simply opened the door and let herself inside. Gerda followed close behind, figuring silently that if Anna truly had been responsible, surely she would have come running for someone. Probably, Elsa. It took the Queen only a moment to assess the room; glass was shattered along the floor, and a sobbing Carolina was crumpled at the side of her bed, looking wholly terrified and bleeding profusely. She turned to Gerda with a worried look tightening her face.

"Please get someone up here to clean up the glass immediately. Also . . . Could you peek in at Anna and make sure she's alright?"

"Of course," Gerda said with a short nod. "Would you like me to tend to the child as well?" She asked, directing her eyes to Carolina. Elsa smiled carefully.

"No, I can handle that, thank you. I will however need the supplies to do so, if you would be so kind." Gerda reached out to Elsa's shoulder and rubbed it soothingly, smiling at her as if the girl were her own daughter. Some days, it certainly felt that way.

"Of course," she said again. "I'll put some alcohol and bandages in your bathroom."

"Thank you."

Elsa watched Gerda return the way they came, before turning back to Carolina, who was staring at her with cold green eyes the size of dinnerplates. Tears ran down Carolina's pink cheeks in torrents as Elsa gracefully manuvered her way around all the fragments of glass littering the floor. Ruby blood spilled onto the plush carpet just in front of where Elsa crouched to inspect the girl's wounds. They were none too deep, or incredibly serious, but the blood continued to flow at a rate Elsa was uncomfortable with.

"Are you alright?" She asked Carolina in a quiet tone.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Elsa," Carolina cried, her entire frame shaking.

"Hush now, this is all easily fixed. Please, just tell me you're okay."

"I . . . I d-don't k-kn-know," she stammered. Elsa couldn't tell if it was fear that was making the girl tremble, or the pain.

"Well, let's get you cleaned up and see." She moved to take Carolina in her arms, but the girl squealed in fright, holding up her hands as if she might explode if Elsa touched her.

"No! No, please! Y-you shouldn't t-t-touch me! I don't wanna hurt you!" The words took Elsa back to a time she had yet to come to grips with. The Queen could clearly remember being terrified to touch anyone, even her parents. She also remembered how desperately she wanted it in return, no matter how hard she pushed it away. Bringing herself back to the present, Elsa reached out slowly, letting Carolina watch her, and molded a cool palm to the girl's cheek. It didn't surprise her in the least, that after only a few seconds, Carolina leaned into the touch just a little.

"I'll be fine," Elsa assured her in little more than a whisper.  
Without another thought, Elsa took Carolina under the arms, and lifted her in one swift move to her feet. Her leg was so weak that she began to slump to the floor again, but Elsa was there to catch her before she could fall. Carolina noted with the part of her mind not totally engulphed with thoughts of pain, that the Queen was much stronger than she appeared. It seemed like nothing at all for the royal to lift Carolina off her feet and hold her close, like a small child. For a short moment she wondered if she should be embarrassed having someone hold her like this, but it felt too good for her to give it any more thought, so she didn't.

Elsa carried Carolina close to her, pressing the girl's tiny head into the crook of her neck. Her skin was overheated, and she continued to shake as they made the short trip back down the hall to Elsa's room. It reminded the Queen of the times when her young sister would join her at night, afraid of the loud thunderstorms that often rested just outside the castle. Anna would shake and cry just the same as Elsa held her close, doing everything she could to make the Princess feel safe from whatever frightened her. Granted, there was something much more complicated going on with the little girl in her arms than a simple thunderstorm, but Elsa was determined to get to the bottom of it.

/ / / /

The glass came out easily enough, especially when Elsa used her powers to numb Carolina's leg before attempting to remove any of it. Gerda had lingered at the entrance of Elsa's spacious bathroom, watching with pride as her queen tended to the girl's wounds; removing the glass, washing the cuts with alcohol, and then bandaging them to help with the bleeding. A warm feeling spread in her chest that she couldn't quite explain, and she thought her heart might burst when Elsa gently kissed away Carolina's tears before picking her up again like a baby without a care.

"Your Majesty, I would be happy to take her back to bed so you can actually get some sleep," Gerda offered, holding out her arms for Carolina.

"No thank you. I would like to speak with her first. I'll make sure she gets back when we're finished." And with that, Elsa placed the girl on the edge of her bed, silently instructing Gerda to leave them be for the time being.

Carolina watched with a sour feeling in her stomach as the head maid quietly exited Elsa's bedroom, leaving her alone with the Queen. This was the last conversation she wanted to have with the young ruler of Arendelle, though Reiner begged her to do so before leaving Carolina in her care. _This_ was why she was here. _This_ was the moment Reiner had counted on. And honestly, she hated him a little for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hello again long lost readers! Believe it or not, I have returned! For those who have followed, favorited, and all-around wanted to know what happens next, I am deeply sorry. As I hope you all can appreciate, life likes to get in the way in ways that we least expect sometimes. While I can't make any promises because I have had many changes in my life as of late, (new job and pregnancy, YAY!), I am going to do my best to keep updating regularly. :) Thank you to those who have taken the time to read, comment, follow, and favorite. I love you guys!**

**ALSO: I don't own Frozen. It's a harsh truth, but reality, nonetheless. I DO however, claim Carolina (pronounced Carol-ee-na), and her loving 'uncle' Reiner (Rain-er), as my own. **

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

Carolina refused to meet Elsa's eyes in those painful silent moments after Gerda left them. Regardless, she could somehow _feel_ the cool blue irises resting on her, waiting.

"I'm sorry," was all the young girl could think to say after what felt like endless minutes.

"You said that already," Elsa told her, an audible smile in her gentle tone.

"S-sorry," she mumbled again. It was a habit; one that Carolina desperately wanted to break, but never had the means to know where to begin.

At that, the Queen laughed, taking the girl from the soft surface of the large bed, and into her cool arms. Carolina noted absentmindedly that the sound was soft yet sturdy, like church bells, and it made her small frame shake as she hugged the girl close to her. The action did not go unnoticed by Carolina, who was sure with some certainty that she should feel some sort of uneasy feeling behind held this way by someone who was not her blood, but no such feelings arose. Elsa however, couldn't help but take comfort in how right it felt to hold a child this way without the heavy burden of fear that she might freeze it solid. She thought Carolina felt at home as well; though the girl would not meet her eyes, she did snuggle closer to the Queen after a few long moments, despite the edgy chill to her skin that often pushed people away.

"We don't have to talk about the mirror," Elsa assured Carolina, her cool lips pressed ever so gently to the crown of the girl's dark head. The action caused Carolina's wholly tense muscles to relax beyond her permission. She let out a heaving breath, and slumped into the young royal without a thought, letting the patient Snow Queen support her feather-light weight for her.

"Let's talk about your uncle, instead."

Carolina released another long, careful breath. Unlike the last, this one was much more conscious, and it carried with it no trace of sweet relief.

"Reiner isn't my uncle, but he's as good as, I guess," she admitted sheepishly.

"I figured as much," Elsa replied with a shrug of her slender shoulders.

"Really?"

"Yes, dear," Elsa said, letting the pet name fall from her lips without a thought. "Most people are familiar with my gifts of ice and snow, but very few know of my other talents. When I was young, my father taught me many things that I would need to know when I became Queen, not the least of which was that it would be crucial for me to know how to read people for who they really are. It's a skill that I have practiced for a very long time, and, while I'm not perfect, I've gotten quite good for someone who was isolated for so long. If I do say so myself," she added softly, playing with a small snow crystal on her dress that glinted faintly in the diffuse light.

Something in those words gave Carolina the courage to shift her gaze upward. Elsa's sparkling eyes were, of course, there waiting; patient and curious. Her lips were even turned up at the corners in a small smile the Carolina could only make out with the help of the full moon hanging outside the large window.

"And what did you read of Reiner?" Carolina pondered aloud. Elsa thought back almost a week prior, to the day she met with a stranger in her office. She recalled that the slight man sitting only feet from her desk seemed inherently good, but desperate, as he all but begged for his young niece to have refuge in the palace. She also rememebered something about him that she couldn't quite name; something that made his odd request worth considering and even accepting.

"I thought he seemed like a very troubled man with a kind heart. He spoke very fondly of you."

"Oh?" Carolina feigned shock with a smile, surprise the least of her frazzled emotions.

"Yes. He had nothing but wonderful things to say about his sweet little niece. It helped soften him to me before he lied straight to my face."

Carolina couldn't help that her shoulders absorbed the abruptness of Elsa's statement; her small body tensing instinctively. _So this was the game_. Of course Carolina knew that Reiner had lied, that had been the plan to get her here after all. Despite Reiner's constant assurances, Carolina did not believe that being completely honest would get the Queen to help her. She didn't really want the help, anyway. Reiner was the one from the very beginning who thought it necessary. She would have been just fine staying with him and running forever. It felt natural.

But so did laying quietly in the Queen's arms.

Elsa was not supposed to know of this under-handed plan, however, and now that she did, Carolina could only hope that she would be given the courtesy of sharing a cell with her makeshift uncle as they rotted away their final days in jail. _Yes_, she told herself silently, _as long as I can be with Reiner, nothing can be that bad_. Elsa was kind enough to grant her that one simple mercy, right?

"How soft?" Carolina mumbled, unable to keep her inquisitive mouth quiet. Elsa smirked beyond the girl's field of vision.

"Soft enough that I confronted him, and allowed him to come clean, and he did. Well . . . Mostly."

_Uh oh_.

"What exactly did he say?"

_Please Reiner_, she silently prayed to whatever God would listen, _please don't have ruined this for me_.

"He said that he was in a very unusual predicament having to do with you. It was a little vague, but I didn't push him. He told me that it was a matter of life and death for you to have protection, and asked if you could stay for about a fortnight while he moved forward to find someone to keep you more permanently.

"Naturally, I thought he figured I could be of use to your protection because of the whole 'Snow Queen' thing." Carolina made a small noise in the back of her throat that was somewhere between a cough and a laugh.

"Reiner did the same thing when I brought it up," Elsa continued. "But when I asked him to elaborate, he maintained that it was not his story to tell. I am left only to assume that means it's yours?"

The girl nodded solemnly from Elsa's lap. _Well, he didn't completely ruin it, but now I have to_. Carolina had never been forced to tell anyone before now. If she really thought about it, she was sure the Queen wasn't forcing her to say anything, but Reiner would be so disappointed if he ever learned that she had the opportunity there in her hands and simply let it go. But he was the only other living soul who knew her dark secret, and he was off searching for suitable parents for her. How was she supposed to do this? Alone, no less?!

"Yes, but . . . I don't want you to think I'm strange."

Elsa let out an unexpected, and very un-queenly laugh, hugging Carolina tight.

"Oh you precious girl," she giggled, "I have animated snowmen, built a palace of ice, and nearly froze my little sister to death. I cannot imagine a single thing you could say that would shock me."

Carolina forced a sigh through clenched teeth.

_Here goes nothing_.

"I have magic too."

**A/N: **

**Yep . . . A cliffhanger. Sorry! But like I said, I promise to try and update regularly! So, if anyone has any guesses as to what's going to come next, I would LOVE to hear it! Let me have it, guys! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**And now . . . We continue. This chapter is unfortunately short, and _mostly_ uneventful. Forgive me for that . . . **

Though it truly did not shock her, Elsa had to admit – if only to herself – that was not the answer she had been expecting. She found herself simultaneously relieved and confused at the girl's tension-filled confession. Relieved – because it answered so many questions that she couldn't understand since speaking with Reiner – but also confused, because it made her want to ask so many more. _What kind of magic? Was she like Elsa? Had she been born or cursed with this gift? Could she control it? What could she do? Just how powerful was she?_

But the Queen could not bring herself to ask any of it to Carolina just yet. There would be time for that later. Instead, she placed a lingering kiss on the girl's forehead, and held her close. Carolina leaned in to Elsa's cool frame, sleep beginning to overtake her. She hadn't realized just how exhausted she was, carrying the burden of her secret for so long. Now that it had finally left her, she felt . . . peaceful – peaceful enough to let her eyes fall shut and her body go slack. The last thing her overworked mind registered before unconsciousness won out, was Elsa's gentle voice whispering:

"Everything will be okay. I'm here for you."

/ / / /

9 DAYS LATER

"You look as though you have something to say," Reiner stated simply, offering a smile to the Queen. She sat across from him at her desk, twining her long fingers together nervously just above the dark wood. Her answering gaze was full of tension. She could feel it deep in her bones, and it took everything she had not to wrap her arms around herself like she had done as a child, thinking she could shut the world out by simply embracing herself.

"Yes . . . But I would much rather hear of your travels, first. Were you able to find someone to take care of Carolina?"

_There it was – the core of the problem. _Carolina._ Just two short weeks ago she would have easily said 'the child.' Now, after the girl had slept in arms countless nights, divulged a very hard truth, and began spending copious amounts of time with her, Elsa couldn't even conceive of calling her anything but her name. It seemed to fit her lips so perfectly. _

Reiner's eyes glinted as he watched her, taking in everything with great care.

"What if I said, 'yes?'" The Queen's heart sunk into her stomach, but she managed to keep a blank face.

"Then I would say that I'm very glad to hear you found what you were looking for."

"And what if I said 'no?'" Elsa's eyes widened just a fraction beyond her control. This was ridiculous, and she could hardly stand it.

"Well which is it?" She snapped, the words coming out much harsher than she intended. Reiner took no offense however, simply sitting back in his seat with a devilish yet knowing grin, considering his next words.

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, I don't think my answer matters much now."

"Of course it does," Elsa shot back, her words still edged with anger. "Carolina needs someone to take care of her. She's . . . She's . . ." The Queen, who prided herself on always knowing just what to say, allowed the words to disappear before they fell off her tongue.

"Beautiful? Intelligent? _Special_?"

_Yes_, Elsa wanted to say, _and more_.

"She's easy to love too," Reiner added softly. "But she rarely gives it away . . . I'll talk to her."

/ / / /

Later that night, as Elsa attempted valiantly to lose herself in a book, she was interrupted by the sound of the heavy library door creaking open. She looked away from the worn pages of a large tome – as if she'd actually been focusing on the words – to see Carolina step in, closing the door behind her. Elsa smiled as an unexplained warmth filled her chest. Strangely enough, she didn't even feel the need to sit erect from her relaxed, lounging position. This sweet girl didn't care if she was being formal or not.

"What are doing up at this hour, sweetheart?" Elsa asked gently letting the pet name fall from her mouth without a thought.

"I couldn't sleep," Carolina offered simply. She slowly wandered to the plush couch where Elsa was sprawled out.

"Are you alright?" The Queen asked, worry coloring her tone.

"Yes. I've just had a lot on my mind today."

Elsa opened her arms for the girl, an invitation which she happily accepted. It felt more than natural for Carolina to curl up into the Queen as she lounged, reading. This was right. This was comfortable.

"Like what?" Elsa worked to keep her tone light, though she had a feeling she knew exactly what Carolina was thinking about.

". . . Reiner came back today," Carolina finally said in a somber tone. Elsa tried to keep a patient smile on her face, but it was simply too painful.

"Yes, he did. I actually had a long talk with him while you were napping earlier this morning."

"I know."

"Oh?" Elsa said with very little surprise, looking down at the tiny creature in her arms. "Did he have a chance to talk to you?"

"No, but . . . I heard you both," she admitted in a small voice. "I wasn't napping. Reiner's voice woke me, and I was listening at the door when you two were talking in your office."

At that, Elsa froze – metaphorically, of course – and tried to keep her composure. If Reiner had not been able to explain . . . She could not imagine how Carolina saw things.

"Eavesdropping is an impolite practice, Carolina," was all she could manage. A tense moment passed between them as Elsa began rubbing circles on Carolina's thin arm with her chilly thumbs.

"Are you going to punish me, then?"

"It's not my place to punish you, dear." Carolina's mouth turned down at the corners ever so slightly.

"But . . . But I thought . . . The way you talked . . . The things you said . . ." Elsa almost didn't want to let the girl continue, she was so close to tears as it were, but she remained quiet, waiting. "I . . . I t-thought . . . You said y-you wanted . . . To b-be my . . . _Mother_."

**A/N**

**More feels, brought to you by people who love to give others the feels. **

**But in all seriousness, I have enjoyed writing this fic, especially since it's my first, and I want to keep it going for as long as possible. SOOOOOO . . . If any of my lovely readers want to help me out, (other than providing feedback which I LOVE), give me a line you might want to hear someone say in the next installment. (NOTHING DIRTY/INAPPROPRIATE AND I RESERVE THE RIGHT TO DECIDE EXACTLY WHAT THAT MEANS). You can either include who you want to say it, or not, I'm flexible. Perhaps soon, I will start taking prompts. Who knows? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N**_

_**Hello again, fearless readers! I apologize that it took me so long to update, but, in a way, I'm glad I waited. This story is very important to me, and for a very long time I could not give it the attention it needed. But never fear! I'm back with plenty of great ideas to move things forward. Thank you to all who have followed/favorited/commented. I do this for my readers, and I truly appreciate the feedback. Please enjoy the next installment of the story. :)**_

_**By the way . . . I don't own Frozen . . . In case you were wondering . . . **_

Carolina's hot tears continued to flow in torrents, washing her flushed cheeks an even deeper crimson. She waited for endless minutes while the Queen steeled herself, deep in contemplation. A familiar pain began to bloom deep in her chest as she waited for Elsa to speak, one that she would not give Arendelle's young ruler a chance to substantiate.

"But maybe I was wrong," Carolina sobbed, cutting Elsa off just before the Queen could form words. "Why would you want _me_? My own parents didn't even want me. I was just a freak to them; they didn't understand me. Reiner is the only one who has ever cared about me. I should just stay with him. I'm very sorry for wasting your time, Your Majesty."

Carolina very suddenly found herself swept up in a chill, but it was not unpleasant. She wanted to believe that she was simply overheated, so _of course_ the Queen's embrace felt comfortable. But deep down, in the dark, heavy place in her chest where all of the rejection she suffered made a home for itself, Carolina knew better. This was not just comfort she found herself overwhelmed by. She felt safe. She felt home.

She had never felt either of those things before this moment, even with Reiner.

"Stop," Elsa commanded, her words somehow firm and ever so gentle in unison. Her cool breath brushed against the girl's ear. Elsa had tucked Carolina into her shoulder before the young girl knew what was happening, hesitating to press pale lips against her dark hair, no matter how much she wanted to. She didn't want to scare the poor thing into even deeper emotional distress.

"But -"

"But_ nothing_, child. I don't want to hear talk like that anymore. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Carolina rasped into the Queen's shoulder.

"Yes, _Mother_," Elsa corrected, the words no more than a whisper. Beyond her control, Elsa tensed just slightly, worrying her bottom lip in anticipation of the girl's reaction.

For one brief minute, Carolina could only comprehend the words Elsa had said, and nothing more. Reality quickly made itself known, however, and she was suddenly very sure that such relief had never been experienced by anyone else in the world. Carolina buried her face ever deeper into the Queen's cool skin, not concerned in the least that her tears - not a trace of sadness in them - were quickly staining the deep purple tones of Elsa's night shirt. Elsa too, was more concerned with hugging the girl ever closer, smiling silently as she rubbed long strokes against Carolina's trembling back.

"Say it, please," Elsa requested quietly.

"Yes, Mother," Carolina cried, smiling like nothing had ever hurt, and nothing ever would again.

/ / / / / /

The next morning, when Anna skipped downstairs to breakfast, and found both her sister and their newest little guest missing, she was instantly curious. She wasted no time in searching the vast expanses of their castle, somehow not slowed down in the least by the various pastries she managed to wolf down along the way. Princesses had to eat too, after all . . .

The first place Anna had looked was the Queen's spacious office. Elsa was always in her office, so it seemed like a pretty safe bet to think she would be spending another early morning getting crazy amounts of work done. But to the precocious princess' disappointment, her sister did not seem to be working. Anna then moved on to Elsa's bedroom, hoping that for once her overachieving sister decided to sleep in and get some well-deserved rest. When Elsa was again noticeably absent, the young princess began questioning any and all staff that she came across as to the Queen's whereabouts.

"Gerda said something about bringing her blankets late last night, your Highness," a young handmaiden explained upon Anna's worrisome questioning.

"She got cold? Is she okay?!" The princess squeaked, fidgeting with mounting anxiety.

"Yes, your Highness. The blankets were for the child, I think. Gerda took them to the library with some tea for them both. I haven't heard anything since."

Anna was already some feet away headed toward the castle library before the poor girl could even finish her thought. The amber-haired handmaiden watched her princess all but sprint upstairs without an ounce of grace. She smiled despite herself, knowing Anna would find exactly what she was looking for.

Sure enough, when Anna pushed open the heavy door to the vast room filled with books she had probably read twenty times each, she was greeted with a happy sight. Elsa was sprawled out on the large sofa facing the fireplace in a manner most 'un-queenly' of her. Carolina was draped lazily across the Queen's sleeping form, perfectly content despite the usual chill of Elsa's skin. Someone seemed to have draped a thin blanket over the pair of them as they slept, leaving the half empty teacups abandoned on the side table for later cleanup.

"Good morning," Elsa whispered. Though her eyes were closed, a smile turned up the corners of her mouth as Anna looked on.

"Good morning," Anna replied in the same hushed tone. "Did I wake you?"

"No," Elsa said simply. Her long arms began stroking small circles into the girl currently resting her head into the Queen's chest like a cool pillow. "I've been up for a short while. I just didn't want to disturb her."

Anna knelt down to be next to Elsa, smiling gently as she ran delicate fingers through Carolina's dark bangs. With very little effort, she lifted Carolina under her arms and cradled her like a newborn, allowing Elsa to sit upright for a moment. The princess was careful not to jostle Carolina, and made certain to be still as her sister stretched her back against the back of the sofa. It was very likely that the spot she ended up sleeping in was not the most comfortable - Anna had fallen asleep there many times with nary a good result - but she would not have known that the Queen minded it in the least by the look on her face.

"When does she go home?" Anna inquired, one of her cinnamon braids brushing the front of Carolina's shirt as she inclined her head just so in a gesture. Elsa smiled wide, showing off her brilliantly snowy teeth, and gently took Carolina from Anna's arms, holding the small girl close again. She pressed a long kiss to her forehead, and was not surprised when Carolina remained perfectly asleep and undisturbed.

"She is home."

_**A/N**_

_**I hope you all have enjoyed the journey with me and my very first fic. I'm planning on writing one more - very short, probably - chapter to wrap this part up nicely, but I can't let the idea go just yet. This particular plot line is going to continue in a set of one shots broken up by short plot drabbles in an entirely new fic that will follow the same characters. If you are interested, you can follow me here, or on Tumblr. I go by courtynicole09 over there ;)**_

_**Thank you so much for all the positive reviews. I could not have asked for anything better. Please keep the comments coming, and I will be sure to keep you updated for the next part of the story! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_

_**Alrighty, folks! This will be the last installment of this fic before I move on to the one-shots/bigger plot drabbles of another fic involving the same characters. I guess you could call this a 'prequel' of sorts, if you felt so inclined. Anyway, I really hope you all have enjoyed reading as much as I have writing. PLEASE ENJOY! :)**_

_**P.S. I really don't own Frozen, much to my dismay . . .**_

It was as if the mirror had never been broken, and in a way, it was a perfect metaphor for her entire life to this point. Elsa had allowed Carolina to watch a tall man who seemed to be all arms and legs replace the glass in the vanity she had destroyed nearly two weeks ago. The girl had promised to be still and silent while the handyman worked, and she kept her end of the deal, simply sitting at the foot of her bed, green eyes swimming with quiet interest.

Carolina wasn't sure what exactly made her smile gently as she looked on, the vanity coming back together little by little, but it felt good and she couldn't find it in herself to question much at the moment. She was aware of her new mother standing in the doorway as the lanky workman finished up and bowed to the Queen with a flourish. Elsa noted that Carolina was not bothered in the slightest when they were suddenly alone in the room she had claimed for herself, and watched with a warmth settling in her chest while her daughter touched the newly set glass with the barest whisper of her fingertips. She tested the mirror, ghosting small touches across its surface like she doubted it was real, a smile pulling the edges of her mouth upward in awe.

"I told you it was easily fixed," Elsa told the girl.

"So says the all-powerful Snow Queen," Carolina laughed, turning her gaze to look at Elsa's reflection in the mirror. "You're perfectly able and willing to turn anyone that denies you into a human popsicle." The Queen sat on the edge of Carolina's bed, folding her hands into her lap – more out of habit than necessity anymore.

"Able, yes, but not so willing, my dear. I loathe to think of using my magic to hurt someone, no matter how much they may deserve it."

"I understand," Carolina acknowledged, looking away from Elsa.

"Do you really, Sweetie?"

"Mother?" The girl questioned, turning to face the Queen.

Elsa knew it would take time for Carolina to get used to things at the castle, not the least of which was finally having a parent again. She didn't know everything about her new child as of yet, but Reiner had given the young royal enough information to know that Carolina never really had parents. The people who were supposed to wear that title with her birth were not kind – how, Elsa still did not know – but she recognized that the child would need time to acclimate to having a mother. The Queen tried not to let the formal title bother her, though the girl was past 'Your Majesty,' or 'Queen Elsa,' Elsa couldn't help but want more than 'Mother.' It sounded so cold.

Then again, she _was_ the Snow Queen . . .

"I don't want to pressure you, Dearest, but . . ." Elsa hesitated, unsure of how to proceed. Carolina was so much more fragile than the hardened council members she was accustomed to confronting over delicate information. She wasn't sure if she had the strength to say anything that might frighten or hurt this precious girl.

". . . You know of my powers. You've seen some of the small things I can do, and I'm sure you've at least heard rumors of the mishaps on a larger scale. But . . . I know nothing about your magic, Sweetheart. I don't know what you can do. I don't know what you would be willing to do. I feel like I don't know anything, and I want to know everything about you. You are my daughter now, and I love you. Please, let me love _all_ of you, Carolina."

This didn't seem like such a harmful request to Carolina, but she still felt a familiar tension rise in her stomach as fear swallowed her small body. She knew Elsa deserved to know, and she certainly wanted to tell her, but what was to stop the young queen from leaving just as her birthparents had so many years ago? What if Elsa knew the truth and decided it was simply too much? There were more than a handful of people who thought Elsa herself was an evil witch, and Carolina could not fathom what the Queen might think if she knew those people were dead wrong. She pondered what they – and the Queen for that matter – would do if they ever found out Elsa's new daughter fit that particular description much, much better?

"Before anything else, I need to tell you that I'm sorry, Mother, and I will understand if you don't want me anymore." Elsa was on her feet in an instant, taking the small girl in her cool arms and returning to the bed as she hugged her tight against her lithe frame.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing you could do would make me not want you anymore, Carolina."

"My name isn't Carolina," the girl stated simply, her gaze fixed with purpose just beyond Elsa.

"What?" The Queen inquired, the word nothing more than a breath on her tongue.

"I'm sorry for lying to you all this time, but my name isn't Carolina. I was very small when Reiner saved me from my parents, and they had spread so many lies about me even by then that he did not feel safe using my given name, so he picked another. He said he had heard a young girl being called by that name just a day before in a shop in town, and it stuck with him. I've never liked it, really, but I was too scared to use anything else, so I kept it. "

To the girl's immense shock, Elsa seemed to understand immediately. The Queen kissed her hair several times, and hugged her tight, smiling with genuine happiness.

"What is your given name, then? I don't want to call you something you don't like."

"It's not a big deal, Mother," Carolina insisted.

"Yes it is, Dearest. Not only do you not care for the name Reiner gave you, but I want you to understand that you don't have to hide anymore. I will protect you from anything and anyone that wants to do you harm. You should be able to wear your birth name proudly, and without fear. I want to give you that gift. Please." Carolina smiled.

"Aleksandra. My name is Aleksandra Joanne, but I remember people calling me 'Alek' for short. I miss it sometimes." Elsa held the girl's tiny face in her chilly hands, rubbing small circles into her cheeks as their foreheads met ever so gently.

"Aleksandra," the Queen said, testing how the name felt in her mouth. Alek couldn't contain the grin that swept her up and overwhelmed the majority of her face. Her name had never sounded so perfect, and it felt amazing to be able to hear it again, especially from Elsa.

"So, you still love me, right, Mother?" She questioned.

"More than anything, Sweetheart. I always will. However," the Queen remarked, an audible smirk in her tone, "if you get a new name, I think it's only fair that I do as well." Alek beamed up at the Queen, understanding in an instant what Elsa meant.

"I really like the way 'Mama' sounds," she stated without hesitance.

"You didn't need much thought for that, did you?" The girl shook her head.

"No. I've been waiting for a while. I just didn't want to mess anything up." Alek's honesty took Elsa by such surprise that the Queen began planting kisses all over her daughter's face, settling at the crown of her dark head, nearly brought to tears.

"You will not mess this up, Sweetheart. Queen's orders." Alek leaned into Elsa's embrace, ready for the second part of the Queen's earlier request. She couldn't feel the fear nearly as much now.

"Yes, Mama," she whispered against the Queen, who was still kissing her head fiercely. "You still want to see my magic?"

"Yes please," the Queen admitted, releasing Alek from her hold. The girl stood, and shook her tense muscles out before Elsa, preparing for something.

"Alright, then . . . Here we go."

_**A/N:**_

_**Okay . . . That'll be all for now. I sincerely hope everyone liked the beginning of what I imagine to be something much bigger and more fleshed out. Please feel free to leave comments and reviews as I love seeing them! In a few days, I will post a note attached to this fic with the details of my new story that revolves around the same characters and continues this plot. I hope to see you there! THANKS! :)**_


	8. NOT THE END!

Hello again, my fearless readers!

I want to take a moment to thank all of you for reading and reviewing the story I have worked so hard on for the past year or so. It truly means the world to me.

At this time, I have moved to the one-shots and plot drabbles I promised oh so long ago! I have named the piece, 'Strange Like Me, Ever After.' It's cheesy, I know, but what's life without a little goofiness? Anyway, please read and review at your leisure. Of course, suggestions are not only welcome but ENCOURAGED. I love hearing ideas, and maybe I will be able to fit it into a one-shot very soon!

Again, thank you all for your support. It feels amazing.


End file.
